Godspeed Your Love
by Idshipus007
Summary: Harry leaves to find his son, will the girls like their new Whitelighter ? Post witch perfect. One shot


**A/N: Another charmed one shot – I think this is my longest one yet. It takes place after witch perfect, after Harry leaves. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own charmed the old or the new, but I do in fact own something blue, but by borrowing these beloved characters I bring this to you:**

" _There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable" – Mark Twain._

"Witchcraft is a serious matter, it is not a game!" Charles Ingrid sneered at the youngest witch after stopping the fifth failed training session that day. "Pay attention!"

Charles Ingrid was the name of their new whitelighter, and while there were certain characteristics about him that made him similar and a few same features – he was no Harry Greenwood. Not by a long shot.

Of course they were both British – his accent however was a little stronger, more like Parker's brother, Hunter. It made Maggie feel like she had the heebie – Jeebies every time she heard his voice.

They both had similar build and were about the same height, but where Harry had brown hair and green eyes, Charles had wavy blond and light blue, they were a gorgeous colour but she missed the green.

And whilst cooking and living with them wasn't the whitelighter's duty, Harry did that because he was simply family, Charles however was beginning to feel like a thorn in her side.

"Again!" He barked. Maggie exchanged an annoyed glance with her sisters who like herself were heaving with exhaustion.

 _We miss you_ was the text she sent to her previous whitelighter before shoving the device into her pocket. She knew it might have sounded selfish and come across as trying to make him feel guilty about leaving but that wasn't the case she was trying to make. She just wanted him to know that they missed him terribly, but supported whatever decision he made.

" _I'm sorry but I can't be your whiteligher anymore, being in Tartarus… some of my memories of my life resurfaced and I feel like my worlds been tilted off it's axis. To know I wasn't the same person with the same morals and values I am today has disturbed me immensely." His usually bright green eyes were full of so much pain it made them dull. "The elders will make the arrangements and your new whitelighter will be arriving shortly."_

 _His long coat, his odd top hat and his bag and chest he was carrying full of his belongings only made what he was saying more final. He gave them a nod, feeling awkward about the whole exchange and was ready to teleport himself right out of there to avoid what he was dreading the most; goodbye._

 _Saying Goodbye to the only family he knew for the longest time, to the three woman who captured and enthralled his heart._

" _Wait!" Mel cried out jumping to her feet, tears were streaming down the middle sisters cheeks. Out of all of the sisters he grew a camaraderie with her the most. While she was the one who disobeyed him the most and gave him the biggest headache; she was also the one he felt himself confide in. "You can't leave without saying goodbye!"_

 _Harry smiled, his first genuine smile since returning from Tartarus and dropped his belongings to the floor so his arms were free. Once they were on the ground Melonie launched herself into his arms wrapping her skinny arms around his neck, his arms came around her waist hugging her back._

" _Don't give the new guy too much trouble, please." He begged causing her to roll her eyes when she pulled away from the hug._

" _I can't make any promises, but I'll try for you."_

 _He grinned. "That's all I ask. Take care of yourself and your sisters, and remember to use caution when you're using your magic."_

 _Mel only rolled her eyes hating when he chastised her._

 _Macy Vaughn stepped into his open arms next, Never the one comfortable with physical touch, she surprised him when she pulled him closer. "I'm going to miss you Harry."_

 _He smiled, just for a second allowed himself to hug the oldest witch tighter. "I'm gonna miss you too, Macy." He whispered to her. "Since I didn't get the chance to erase Galvin's memory, I suggest keeping it a secret from the new guy and the elders."_

 _Macy nodded in understanding, gratitude and awe was written all over her face as she pulled away and backed up from the hug. "Thank you, Harry." Tears ran down her face as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "For everything."_

 _He nodded giving her a small smile, he glanced at the last charmed sister – the youngest and probably the most sweetest person he ever met, standing by the couch with her arms wrapped tightly around her, tears streamed down from her sad big doe eyes. He raised his eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was going to say goodbye._

 _She choked out a sob and went running across the room launching herself into his arms, her words muffled from her face being pressed against his chest._

" _What?"_

 _Her right hand gripped his bicep as she projected her thoughts onto him, not trusting her ability to get them out._

 _I am sorry! This is all my fault, if I haven't got so caught up with Parker we wouldn't have been sent there, you would be okay! I don't know how you'll ever forgive me, much less want to talk to me ever again._

" _Oh Maggie." He murmured pulling her closer. "What happened was not your fault, you did once say you'd find a way to bring my memories back." He knew his joke was a little inappropriate giving the situation and obviously she didn't find it funny._

 _While he wouldn't wish getting sent to Tartarus on his worst enemy, and wouldn't like to return anytime soon, he was in a way grateful for the trip. Like he said he got some of his memories back; while he is still coming to terms and accepting that part of himself he got the greatest gift of all. He knew he had a son and that he was alive. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't take this opportunity to try to find him._

" _If you don't find what you are looking for just remember you'll always have a place here with us. You did take the pledge remember?"_

 _He chuckled pulling away from her slightly and kissing her forehead, before pulling away from her completely._

 _He picked up his belongings gave them one last glance, and then he was gone._

 _Prince Charles sucks_ was the next text she sent him a scowl present on her face after getting chastised by the new whitelighter. Prince Charles was definitely a good name she figured for the obnoxious, snobbish whitelighter. He was a good man, but his stuck up ways didn't sit well with her or her sister, she figured he fit in better with regal witches, if there ever was such thing.

–Power Of Three –

Maggie tossed and turned in her sleep as her subconscious battled demons she already fought – well demons Harry fought for her. Her dreams were always of Tartarus, but this time Harry wasn't there to take her pain away for her, she'd awake in a cold sweat gasping for air with the image of her dead mother lying in a pool of her own blood with her neck twisted at an awkward angle in her mind.

This happened for a week, dIfferent night– same nightmare but the effects were still the same, cold sweat, gasping and her dead mother. Her night terrors started to affect her day to day life as well since she usually woke around four in the morning she never could get back to sleep so she was left exhausted throughout her day, it was effecting her ability to function with her regular life and her witch life. Charles sure chewed her out often enough.

One night was different however, when she awoke from the same dream in a cold sweat instead of going downstairs to grab a glass of water like she usually would she closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Harry"

When he didn't show, she raised her voice slightly calling out with more purpose than the first time. She knew it sounded needy but she didn't care – she was needy; she needed him. He was the only one who actually understood what she was going through, she couldn't get past this alone. "Harry please." She begged after the fifth try tears were streaming down her cheeks, still he didn't show.

If she could get past the feeling of abandonment and the fog of her dreams, the more logical thoughts were there. He wasn't her whitelighter anymore so she couldn't summon him. She could summon Charles but while he once tried to sympathize by telling her he knew a woman who's brother was sent to Hell just didn't cut it.

Walking over to her desk, she turned on the light and got out the mixture she kept in her bottom drawer. She told her sisters she trashed the goo, but she wanted to keep it as a reminder, also as an outlet.

So she took the brush, brushed the mixture over her forearm and said the spell, leaving her completely numb.

Putting the goo back where she found it she made her way back to her bed, and tucked herself in, she was asleep in minutes; a dreamless sleep.

–Power Of Three–

"What is with these demons and choking?" Maggie groaned rubbing her neck after they vanquished the demon of the week and returned to the house.

"Maybe it's their kink" Mel shrugged waggling her eyebrow causing her sisters to laugh.

Charles rolled his eyes, putting his hand out to heal the bruises around the young girls neck, a frown coming to his face when he realized his magic wasn't working.

"What's going on?" Macy asked concerned "did you not do it right?"

Charles gave her an insufferable glare, causing her to put her hands up palms forward in surrender. "Of course I did! It's as easy as breathing!" He snapped, brow furrowing in concentration he tried again, panting from the exertion. "Oh my"

Maggie only wished he said "oh dear" instead, she missed the little expression when things didn't go his way.

Macy grabbed the small pocket knife off her keys, a hiss of pain leaving her lips as she cut her arm. "Try it on me" she insisted.

"I'm sure If it won't work on Maggie it won't work on you-" he placed his hand over the wound just to humour her, his eyes growing wide as the wound healed. "Oh. Well that's rather odd."

You're telling me." Mel squinted inspecting her sisters arm, her eyes lit up with mischief as she grabbed the knife from her sister and made a cut of her own.

"Is this really necessary?" Charles asked rolling his eyes but otherwise healed the middle witch's cut.

"Charlie why doesn't it work on me?" Maggie whined, taking the knife from her sister and made her own cut, she watched the puffy line draw blood, staring at it in fascination before holding it out to the irritated whitelighter. "Heal me, Charlie."

"Stop calling me that" he grumbled taking her wounded arm into his hand, a string of curses left his mouth as he pulled his hand away and it was coated in her blood. His face was full of disgust – he was a bit of a germaphobe – and panic. "Why isn't it working? You cut too deep!" He rose her arm above her head while he instructed the others to grab him the first aid kit.

He applied pressure on her arms whilst keeping it elevated above her head and led her to the couch. His eyes traveled over her small frame, she grew slightly uncomfortable until she figured out he was giving her a checkup. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Like a baby" her tone was slightly sarcastic but he ignored it.

"No more nightmares?"

Not since she's been using the hurt blocker spell but he didn't need to know that. "No dreams at all."

"Mmmhhmm" he narrowed his eyes at her as if he didn't believe her. Macy gave him the kit, and he took out an anesthetic wipe to clean the cut after he got the bleeding to stop for a few seconds. He pulled it up to his face to inspect the damage she did. "You're going to need stitches, I think."

"You think?" Mel asked incredulously taking her sisters arm in her own and inspecting the long deep cut that started to bleed again "Damn Maggie you did a number." She whistled, grabbing a bunch of gauze and pressing it to the wound.

"Well I'm not exactly a doctor." Charles grumbled searching the kit. His eyes grew wide and his face slightly paled as he noticed the suture kit inside, he held it up. "Shall we?"

All three sisters eyes grew so wide they practically popped out of their sockets.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Macy questioned cautiously.

"Don't you need a licence for this?" Maggie was growing paler by the minute, she didn't know if it was from the blood loss or her fear but either way she was starting to panic.

"Can't we just take her to the hospital?"

Charles sighed opening the suture kit looking lost. "While I suppose we could, but I'm afraid they'll keep her there."

"For what?" Maggie protested

"Suicide watch." He shrugged, going back to holding her arm above her head. "This cut looks like it's done on purpose… they'll want to examine your head. Frankly I do as well."

Maggie glared at him, while Mel and Macy chuckled.

"What's wrong with me?" Maggie asked obviously offended at the promiscuous prick

"Where do I start." She thought she heard him mumble. "Maggie obviously something is up with you. Clearly you're still affected by your trip to Tartarus-"

"My dreams stopped!"

He only continued as if he didn't hear her. "You're not dealing with this properly, the only person who could relate to your situation up and abandoned you –"

"He didn't abandon me! Harry had some things to deal with!" She protested refusing to compare Harry to all of the men in her life who left her one way or the other. "He'd be here if we needed him."

Charles not wanting to upset the young witch further but was also tired of her behaviour and was at the end of his rope spoke in the most gentlest tone he could possibly muster. "Where was he that night you were calling out for him?"

"How?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as mortification washed over her face. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Whitelighters can sense when the witches under their protection are in distress, I felt something was wrong, I heard you." Charles glanced at the suture kit one more time, before motioning for Macy to take her sisters arm to keep in position above her head.

He walked over to the corner grabbing the tiny little orb that raised the portal to the elders headquarters, and grabbed another piece of gauze to wrap around the already bloody one.

"Come on, I'm sure someone in the elders knows how to suture properly." He helped her to her feet, taking her arm back from Macy and with the other around her waist he led her into the portal, leaving the two concerned sisters behind.

"Charles!" Charity called out shock and alarm written all over her face, "what are you doing here? What's wrong with her?" She asked noticing Maggie's bloody arm.

He chuckles awkwardly. "A little experiment gone wrong."

Her face was puzzled. "You possess the ability to heal, in case you weren't aware."

Maggie despite on the verge of passing out snickered at charity's condescending tone.

Charles rolled his eyes. "I am well aware, thank you."

Maggie snickered again, the somewhat rude aloof whitelighter was growing on her, she was starting to like him. Particularly because he didn't seem like he was charity's biggest fan, he wasn't a fan of anyone's really.

She gave him a patient smile. "Well then, what are you waiting for? You're getting blood all over the carpet and she looks ready to pass out."

"My _point_ is it won't work!" He growled out, his usual light blue eyes turning a darker shade of blue as the frustration and anger left a red tinge to his face. "She's not healing!"

"Well that's… odd"

Charles sighed irritated, seeing Maggie's eyes close, he adjusted his grip on her and lifted her into his arms cradling her against his chest, her bloody arm staining his white dress shirt – he didn't care for once, he just wanted her safe. "Look." He released a heavy breath trying to calm himself. "She had bruises from a demon, so I tried to heal her- nada, zilch! Nothing happened so Macy cuts herself with a knife, she healed! Monkey see monkey doo and Mel did it too; she also healed, Maggie not the brightest tool in the shed, given the situation grabbed the knife and cut herself as well. Too deep might I add, which is odd seeing how she's not feeling any pain. She didn't heal. So my point your royal highness is her sisters healed and she didn't!" His nostrils flared as his voice rose alerting several people at the headquarters. "So unless you want to be down a charmed one since you care nothing of her wellbeing otherwise then I suggest you find someone who can heal her. Magically or medically!"

Charitys cheeks flushed pink, she glanced around the room noticing everyone in present all with the same shocked looks on their face, nobody knew what to do, nobody even so much as moved.

Charles let out a curse of profanities, about to go into another rant that would sure surpass the last when a panicked voice and footfalls were heard.

"Maggie!" His voice was desperate. "What happened?!"he demanded "Maggie!"

Charles recognized the man in an instant, Harry Greenwood was well known through out the white lighter community, he was the best of the best – until his recent fall from grace that is.

"Don't just stand around!" He shouted at the sea of Elders and the staff "do something! Find a doctor! A spell!"

They scrambled at his words and for only a second Charles was in awe. He wished he had the same affect.

Harry grabbed Charles arm and led him to the pristine white couch, and urged him to put Maggie down. Charity was bound to have a conniption fit for sure.

Harry grasped her shoulders shaking her lightly. "Maggie, Maggie wake up!" She groaned in her sleep but otherwise didn't move a muscle _. Open your eyes for me, Maggie._ He projected his thoughts to her.

She didn't stir.

A young woman with red hair and freckles rushed into the room with her doctors bag, quickly getting out supplies and ushering Charles out of the way. "Do you know her blood type?" She rolled an IV stand towards her and quickly got to work setting up a line.

"O-" Harry replied without missing a beat, he sat at her head running his fingers through her hair, lightly scraping her scalp.

She nodded moving quickly to start a blood transfusion to make up the blood she lost, and an IV with pain killers to ease her pain; she got to work on fixing her arm quickly after that.

"I doubt she'll need that." Charles grimaced. "She didn't even feel a thing when she cut herself- probably why it went to deep."

Harry frowned. "Like she was numb?"

Charles nodded.

"Oh dear." He whimpered. "She's doing it again."

Charles brow furrowed, while he watched the needle go in and out of her arm repairing the broken flesh. "Doing what?"

"She did a spell to numb her pain, from what Mel told me she was completely out of it not feeling a thing just going through the motions."

Charles nodded. "She's not completely checked out. She's a little… groggy in the morning."

Harry closed his eyes in pain, his hand leaving her hair to grip her other hand between both of his. "How is she sleeping? Her sisters say if she's having nightmares?"

"She had them for a week or so after you left, one night she was in distress. She was calling out for you – I couldn't tell if she was awake or not. After that she's been sleeping through the night she doesn't get up for her water anymore."

A sob ripped through his body, he felt the pull one night more intensely than any other night and he ignored her thinking it was his subconscious calling out for her. He could blame his subconscious for that, but he couldn't for ignoring her texts. He got each one of them, he read them every day along with the few he got from Macy and Mel.

Guilt tore through him along with a feeling of defeat. He abandoned them, he disappointed them and he failed. He failed them like he did Fiona the only difference is he choose to walk away from them – he was under the suspicion that Fiona was dead, but something Mel said, made him believe he was being lied too.

He would never forgive himself for his selfishness if anything were to happen to her, or any of her sisters. He couldn't live with that guilt again, he didn't have that sense of family with Fiona but he did with them and if he caused harm to either of them on purpose, or not; it would kill him.

"She must be using at night to help her sleep." Charles figured his own hand coming out to run across her forehead. He wasn't too big on affection but something about the youngest witch softened him.

Harry watched him curiously following his finger as it traced patterns on the youngest Vera's forehead, a small smile on Charles face. He knew that look, that sappy awed look because he found it on his own face often times enough when concerning the youngest witch, that soft spot and level of affection that was reserved just for her, her adorable pout could make him putty in her hand in a matter of seconds and he hated himself because he never could resist it. It seems like Charles couldn't resist the siren either.

Charity approached the couch, a look of distaste covering her features as she looked at the bloody stains, she watched the woman put the finishing stitches in and then at the awed expressions on the two whitelighters faces as they gazed at the girl. She frowned slightly a little bit jealous remembering how Harry used to look at her like that – she was slightly peeved as well considering the few kisses they shared.

"How's our patient?" She asked forcing herself to sound concerned and not the least bit cold – she was a charmed one after all.

"She'll be good as new, soon enough." The red headed woman who she remembered as Olivia spoke for the first time since asking about her blood type.

"Magic still not working on her then?"

Harry himself placed his hand above the bruises on his neck and tried to heal her himself but it only left him gasping for air; not yet up to par, the venom was still in his system leaving him weak.

"The venom!" He remembered his face lighting up. "She was stung do you think that's a reason she won't heal? I wasn't able to heal either?"

Charity shrugged. "Could be, But she doesn't appear to be in any pain, she was actually snickering when she first got here."

"She's been doing a spell apparently." Harry informed her. "The hurt blocker spell."

Charity rubbed a hand over her tired face "they were supposed to take out spells like that, those imbeciles!"

"How will they learn if you take out these spells? They'll never reach full potential if you coddle them." Charles retorted

"Their mother left some spells of her own, spells that go against everything we believe in."

Charles muttered incoherently under his breath. "So what are we gonna do about her using?"

Charity shrugged, not knowing what to do herself. "We leave her here tonight for observation, and the elders will figure out what to do with her."

"Like you figured out what to do with Fiona?" Harry sneered shocking charity.

"I …" She didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words.

"Save it." He lifted Maggie into his arms after Olivia gave him the go-ahead to move her, Charles pushed the IV holder following behind as they were lead to a makeshift hospital room.

Harry gently lied her onto the bed and tucked the blanket around her, bending over to press a kiss between her brow once again projecting his thoughts. _Wake up soon, Maggie. I'm sorry I failed you._

They turned off the light and left the room allowing her to rest, they, of course, didn't go far camping out in the hall so they'd be close if she were to wake.

"I better go inform her sisters." Charles stood, waving a farewell to Harry and charity before leaving through the portal.

–The Power Of Three–

"where is she!" Mel screamed running down the hall, after entering through the portal with Charles and Macy a half hour later. Charles carried the small bowl of goo in his hands along with the spell.

"You can't be here!" Charity exclaimed Exasperated.

Mel only glared at her in return, marching right into the room with Macy behind her, they stood around their sister's bed who hasn't awoken from her slumber.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Macy asked glancing at the IV and the now empty blood bag. "What's wrong with her?"

Charity sighed. "We don't know exactly. Realistically she should have woken up by now but considering how many times she did that spell it would have lasting effects on her body. We're starting to figure she over dosed."

"Well do something!" Mel shouted hoping her loud pitch would somehow wake her sister. "You're supposed to have the answers! Stop sitting on your throne and save her!"

Charity rolled her eyes "we don't have thrones."

"Get off your high horse then. If anything happens to her I don't care what demons roam this earth, I'll refuse to do any magic."

"Same here." Mel agreed. "Either find a cure or get yourself new charmed ones."

Charity frowned at the ultimatum, knowing the rest of the council wouldn't like it. "It's not like we can get new charmed ones from a catalog or something. It's your destiny."

"Too bad." Mel crossed her arms against her chest and raised her chin defiantly.

Charity left the room in a huff, muttering under her breath.

"Harry!" Macy squeaked only now noticing the whitelighter in the corner of the room, Mel and her ran to him at once and he wrapped his arms around them in a second, feeling like home.

"We missed you." Mel confessed, glancing over at Charles teasingly. "Prince Charles is too mean."

"He makes us practice until we're exhausted" Macy added glaring at the blond who wore a scowl in return.

"Because you don't listen" he sneered "and prince Charles?"

Harry outright laughed. "Maggie's doing?" He asked raising his eyebrow amused, the girls nodded with grins on their faces. "Be happy it's not Meghan Markle ."

Charles snorted. "Maggie called me Charlie a few times, mostly to annoy me."

Harry shook his head fondly while gazing at the woman in question, praying she would grace them with her presence soon.

–Power Of Three–

It was three in the morning, and they were all camped vigil out in the hall just waiting for a word from the council or for Maggie to wake up.

"Maybe we should spring her, clearly they're not doing anything."

"And take her where? The hospital?"

"The sarcana . I'm sure they can be of more help." Mel suggested.

"I suggest you don't." Charity gasped appalled as she walked into the room, Mel opened her mouth to speak and by the look in her eyes she wasn't going to start singing Kumbaya.

"Wait" Macy held up a hand stopping what ever her sister was about to say, her whole face lit up as she spoke —she had and idea. "Remember when Maggie created that spell and Alister ran for the hills? What if we create a spell."

Mel quickly caught on, her brown eyes bright and excited, she turned to Harry "What was it you said to her that night?"

"Let love be your strength." He murmured, his whole face lit up as well.

Charles glanced at the others smiling like fools and then at an equally confused Charity hating to be out of the loop. "Someone fill me in."

"Maggie created a spell because she was trying to protect those she loves, the results were impressive. So if we channel that love we have for her… maybe she'll wake up. It couldn't hurt right?"

"Right." Harry smiled proudly at the two, walking towards the bed and clasping her hand in his, being careful not to obstruct her bandages, he held out his own hand for somebody to take.

Charity stepped forward and clasped his hand in hers, ignoring Mel's snort, Macy who possessed more class took Charity's hand without saying a word but inside she was fuming.

Both of the girls eyes grew wide when Charles joined the circle next, he rolled his eyes at them causing them to grin cheekily in return.

"Not a word." He grunted holding out his hand for Mel to take.

"Oh Charlie, you old softie." She giggled taking his hand in her own and taking Maggie's other hand so they formed a circle, some of them had to sit on the bed so it was more comfortable.

"Now what?" Charity asked.

"Channel your love to Maggie. She's an empath she can feel it, if it's not genuine it won't work."

"And pray tell Macy what is that supposed to mean?"

"She meant you cared more about your precious white couch and rug than you did about Maggie." Charles answered.

"She's important-"

"She is more than just a Charmed One. She is intelligent, empathetic, talented, a good sister, a friend, and a beautiful woman. She is more than a witch, being a charmed one isn't her only definition. So please if that's all you see her as leave the circle because this won't work." Harry hissed, his green eyes flashing, and jaw jumped in irritation. "Being Friends with her mother, I'm sure you would have more respect for her child."

Charity looked taken aback, not really knowing what to say and never been spoken to like that before – by a whitelighter; by Harry of all people, she dropped his and Macy's hands and backed away from the circle

Harry only gave her a glance, taking Macy's hand in his own and closed his eyes, opening his mind and let every ounce of love and affection he had for Maggie project into his thoughts. The others did the same, tearing down their walls and letting the empath know how much she was loved and missed. Letting their love for her heal her.

Charity leaned against the wall, grateful they at least let her watch. Her eyes grew wide in fascination, wishing the rest of the council was hers to witness this moment.

A glowing pink light swirled around the bubble they created, the colour that would show up as love on an aura, it suddenly burst causing a prism effect to fill the room, causing every surface to sparkle like a disco ball.

They all held their breath, as they watched Maggie stir, her eyes opened and the breath was released. She blinked rapidly trying to gain focus and to shield her eyes from the blinding sparkle effect. "Why does it look like Edward Cullen threw up in here?" She grumbled. She glanced around at the prisms in awe, slightly frowning as she watched the effect slowly disappear. "What caused it?"

"Love." Harry whispered.

Her head turned so fast, she worried she might have just gave herself whiplash. Pure delight washed over her face. "Harry! You're back!"

He chuckled softly "I could say the same for you, you gave us quite a scare."

Maggie glanced at the bandage on her arm and her cheeks flushed. "You guys know, don't you?"

"About you using?" Charles asked. "Yes."

"You make it sound like I'm a crack addict, Charlie."She pouted, glaring at the scratchy white sheet she was covered up with.

"Same effects." Charity informed stepping away from the wall and walking towards the bed, her eyes followed to Maggie's left frowning when she realized Harry was the only one who still held her hand. "We're still trying to find a solution."

"What? Like rehab?"

"Or therapy." Charles muttered Causing the witch to send him the most dirtiest look she could muster.

"I was just starting to like you, Prince Charles." She glowered at the ass.

"And here I thought we were gonna braid each other's hair and talk about boys."

"Hardy har har. You know… I may not have been responsive but I could still hear whatever was happening around me."

The whitelighter blushed, but calmly spoke. "Cats our of the bag, I guess."

Macy raised her eyebrow in question.

"Our whitelighter cares for us."

Harry felt a pang of jealousy and hurt when she said that, not liking the fact that someone other than him was looking after them _. I miss them._

 _We miss you too, Harry. Nobody could ever replace you._

Her thoughts rang in his mind, causing his eyes to grow wide as mortification washed over him. He didn't mean to project his thoughts to her, he was usually on better guard than that, but still the reassurance was nice to hear.

"What about erasing her memory of Tartarus?" Charity suggested trying to get back to the subject at hand. "I'm sure it would stop your nightmares."

Maggie frowned, if she did that she knew she'd loose the one precious memory of Tartarus she clung too. Harry taking her pain; being her strength.

"I don't want to forget. I don't want to run from this and obviously numbing and ignoring my pain won't do me any good."

Charity nodded. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Talking about it might help." Macy tried. "Walk us through your nightmares."

Maggie shook her head no. "I…I just keep reliving mom's death, over and over again, each time getting more and more gruesome than the last."

"We can give you something to help you sleep, see if that helps." Olivia suggested walking into the room, hearing the last of the conversation. "Glad to see you're awake." She added giving the witch a smile. "I'm Olivia."

"Maggie." She smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt but wouldn't it do the same thing as the goo?"

Olivia frowned perching herself at the end of the bed. "That numbed your pain completely, this only helps you fall and stay asleep, a lot of patients said it helped them."

"Okay." Maggie agreed, she glanced over at Harry "Do you need some too? How are you sleeping?"

He glanced at her giving a small smile for the consideration. "I'm fine."

Maggie wanted to call him out on that, usually when someone said they were "fine" 9 out of 10 times they were most definitely not fine. She however didn't want to say anything in front of anyone.

"Okay." Olivia nodded, standing up to leave the room. "Talking about this might help as well in a professional environment, a few people here who could help you with that if you're interested. I'll get you the information and then you can make arrangements with your whitelighter for transportation."

"Thank you." Maggie nodded, then glanced at Charles. "Looks like you're useful after all." She teased.

Charles scowled in return, "I don't know how you put up with these three." That was directed at Harry who grew quiet during the exchange.

Harry forced a chuckle hating himself for being jealous at how well Charles seemed to fit into their lives."You have my sympathies."

"Hey!" Cried the three girls obviously offended.

"And we were gonna puff you!" Mel glowered

–Power Of Three–

"Are you coming back with us?" Mel asked glancing over at Harry after Charles opened the portal when Maggie got the all clear that she was able to leave. "I mean… are you.." Mel the most blunt of the sisters, couldn't string together the simplest of sentences to ask the whitelighter if he was returning.

Harry gave her a sad smile, glancing at each of their hopeful faces. "It seems like you're in good hands." He smiled at Charles, trusting him to take care of them until he was able to. "He won't let anything happen to you. I need to find my son." He briefly updated the witches earlier about what he's been up to since leaving them in Charles care.

Macy was the first to react to his words, she knew she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him as her whitelighter but she also understood his importance of wanting to find family— your own flesh and blood. "Take your time, Harry. We'll be here when you get back." She stepped away from the portal and went to embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you, Macy." He whispered giving her an affectionate squeeze, he was truly grateful for her support, it was the happiest he's been since returning to Tartarus knowing he had a charmed one in his corner; he only hoped he had the support of the others.

Mel was the one to step into his arms next, and Harry's heart overflowed. "I guess we can put up with Charles for a bit longer." She sighed her eyes however were glowing with mischief causing Harry to roll his eyes at her. "If you need any help, just ask."

Harry nodded, glancing over at the youngest Vera after letting go of the middle sister, he didn't have to wait long before he folded her into his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck clinging to him like a monkey. "I'll miss you."

He chuckled "I'll miss you too."

She smiled, pulling away. "Do you know where to look?"

He shrugged, shaking his head no. "I've been going through intense sessions with the elders to get my memories back."

"They have you jumping through hoops" Charles added with a frown causing Mel to smile. It seemed Charles as well didn't like the elders, or trust them for that matter.

"Charlie can you conjure up the portal in the lobby?" Maggie asked him

"Well I suppose I could, I don't really see a difference, we still get to the same place either way. To point A to point B. No matter that I have to close this portal because princess has a preference," he ranted in annoyance getting to work at closing the portal, all the while cursing Maggie under his breath.

Macy and Mel giggled watching the ranting whitelighter, who looked ready to throttle their little sister, Harry on the other hand looked amused, knowing the thought of wrapping his hands around her pretty neck had crossed his mind a few times when dealing with her.

"Happy your highness?" He quipped with a slight growl getting in her face, anger contouring his features.

Harry's green eyes flashes in anger, he stepped forward to make him back off but Maggie shook her head at him while rolling her eyes, she wasn't scared of the crank, he seemed harmless enough.

"Ecstatic Charlie, thank you!" She praised giving him a dazzling smile, causing the whitelighter to soften slightly but his annoyance was still present.

He turned towards the still glowering Whitelighter, giving a long suffering sigh as his words came out in desperation. "Please find your son soon; I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Well as you said, The cats already out of the bag." Mel grinned coyly. "You love us."

Charles grimaced at her choice of words. "I wouldn't phrase it like that."

"Oh?" Macy raised an eyebrow "and how would you phrase it?"

"Tolerable" he said without missing a beat.

"Are you forgetting I read emotions as well? You may be able to trick me with your mind, but your aura doesn't lie." Maggie stated in such a matter a fact tone.

"Here I thought Macy was the know it all." Charles grumbled walking out of the room, once again cursing under his breath, while they followed.

He opened up the portal once he got there, he gestured at it dramatically letting Maggie know his patience was wearing thin. "Come on ladies." He ushered them towards it. "Cheerio, Harry!" After a slight pause and a glance around the room. "Charity."

"Wait!" Maggie stopped the process once again, causing the irritated Whitelighter to throw his hands up once again in irritation.

"Bloody hell! Maggie I swear–" he growled warningly.

Maggie gulped, the saying "if looks could kill came to mind" from his dark gaze throwing daggers at her. She gave him a timid smile. "I did have a purpose for conjuring the portal out here, it wasn't just to annoy you."

"Only some part, well that makes it _so_ much better." He leered at her

 _Maggie hurry up before he actually kills you_

Macy thought touching the back of her sister's hand so she could read her mind.

"Remember that ultimatum my sister's gave you?" She asked the elder.

Charitys eyes grew wide for a second, she didn't think the witch was able to hear anything. "What about it?" The elders weren't too happy with that and she herself was about to resign if she had to deal with these three any longer.

Mel caught on quickly, deciding to stop her sisters beating around the bush and just be out with it. "Do whatever it means necessary for Harry to find his son; or find yourself a new power of three."

Charity rolled her eyes at their audacity, who did they think they were? The elders would never go for it; the wouldn't help a Whitelighter out of Tartarus they certainly wouldn't help him find his son. If he wasn't going to do his duty he was no use to them.

She felt a hand brush hers. _Crap_ thought knowing the witch just heard everything she thought.

"Well help him so he can get back to doing his duty! Give him some clue that he's in the right direction! A location spell, a photograph something!"

They won't go for that! His memories were taken for a reason!

Maggie spoke as calmly as she could "make them, or we'll get outside help." Knowing Charity knew damn well who she meant.

"I'll see what I can do."

The power of three nodded and walked through the portal calling out their goodbyes as they left.

–The Power Of Three–

Maggie who slept most of the day was the only one awake in the otherwise slumbering house, even Charles spent the night in the attic claiming her was too tired after all the conjuring of portals he did. They only rolled their eyes at him, telling him where Harry kept the blankets as Mel and Macy trudged their tired bodies up the stairs.

That was hours ago, and Maggie was still tossing and turning trying to will herself to go to sleep, her sleep medication she was prescribed she foolishly left at the headquarters. She at one point almost marched up the stairs demanding Charlie to take her but she knew she wouldn't live to tell the tail.

She got out of her bed, walking towards her closet where she knew one of the floor boards were loose, giving it a tug she grimaced at the noise it made; hoping she didn't wake the house.

Using the flashlight app on her phone, she used it to look inside, grinning when she discovered the ingredients were still in there, glad to know Charles and her sisters didn't know all of her hiding places.

Taking out the ingredients she brought them to her desk and started to prepare the goo recipe she now could recite in her sleep, grabbing a new brush to sacrifice she dipped it into the glass bowl, and gently glided the cold sludge up her forearm. Closing her eyes she started to say the spell "we who struggle, break and bend—"

"Maggie stop!"

Startled by his sudden appearance she dropped the brush to her desk, her hand flying to her racing heart.

"Harry!" She gasped, obviously spooked by his sudden appearance especially at such a late hour. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored her, he was gone in a second, before appearing in front of her again, with a cool wet cloth, he gently wiped away the goo before it could do any lasting damage.

"I thought they took this from you?" He hissed, his eyes trailing over the ingredients on her desk, and the bowl of green sludge.

"They did. I made another batch." She shrugged helplessly. " I forgot my pills."

"Which is why I'm here." He said handing her the small paper bag.

She took the bag lying it on the desk, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just want to sleep."

He nodded in understanding, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet, leading her to her bed and motioning for her to get in.

He was gone again, appearing a few seconds later with a glass of water and the bag from her desk. She took the glass gratefully taking small sips.

"How'd it go with the elders?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say, Charity is not your biggest fan."

"Feelings mutual."

"They agreed to your terms, I got everything I possibly need, to find my son, even a location."

She beamed. "That's great, Harry!"

He nodded himself, his own face glowing in excitement. "I'll be back soon enough."

"Take your time if you must. Charles is growing on us." A smile came to her face as she thought of the ill tempered Whitelighter, causing him to frown.

"Ah... well I figure if I stay away for much longer I'll be coming back for your funeral— I always thought it would be Mel."

She giggled, she didn't have a particular reason why she liked to annoy the new Whitelighter but it was certainly becoming a new past time. It at least got her mind off of things, being an empath however she knew when she was pushing too far; she wasn't trying to cause Charles any harm, from his thoughts he secretly liked it.

"He likes it, it's just a front."

"Even so, he shouldn't get comfortable." He grumbled irritably, envy making his eyes a brighter green than usual.

"No need for the green eyed monster to appear, he's not replacing you, he's just a temporarily fix." She placed the glass on the table, making a face at the pills – she hated medicine, always did. Her mother had to practically force it down her throat.

Harry tucked the blankets around her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm not Jealous"

She grinned. "Possessive"

He scowled at her word choice, although he would never admit it; he was possessive. Especially of things he considered his to protect, and the charmed ones were. Although if Mel ever caught a word of it, he knew she'd throw a fit.

"Protective." He allowed. "I'm protective of what's mine, and I don't like to share."

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly sitting up, bringing herself further into his personal space then what he would normally allow, her legs brushing against his knees slightly. "and what do you consider yours?"

"The charmed ones." You.

Her eyes grew wide hearing the thought in his head, a huge smile lighting up her face. He hadn't seen her smile since Christmas- before that night went to shambles.

"Let we who waken from our sleep,

return at once to slumber deep." He murmured giving her shoulder a slight push to make her lie back down.

Her smile dimmed as confusion washed over her face. "What?"

He smiled patiently. "A sleep spell; incase you didn't want to take the pills."

"Oh" She sat up once again causing him to sigh at how much work she was. "Well thank you for that, I hate medicine."

He nodded pushing her back down onto the mattress. "Well say it and go to sleep or I'll be forced to stick a pill down your throat." He warned.

She pushed herself to sit up again, still not being able to get his thoughts from earlier out of her head, she decided to try something. She knew he'd probably be running for the hills once she did it; but at least she'd know what it felt like. "I don't like to share either, Harry." She got out in a rush causing him to furrow his brow in confusion. "I have the same problem; I'm possessive and protective of what I consider mine." She gave him a meaningful look, taking a deep breath she curled her left arm around his neck, bringing their faces closer together.

"Maggie" he whimpered but that was all he got out before the empath's lips were pressed against his own, in a fumbling kiss that was full of uncertainty.

 _This is wrong, she's too young_ his mind cried at him, Maggie must have heard his thoughts because her grip tightened on him, and her kiss became passionate, and determined as she deepened it further, trying to prove him wrong.

 _How can it be wrong when it feels so right?_ She wanted to ask but knew she didn't possess the gall like her sister to ask such a thing. She allowed herself one last peck, seeing how he wasn't running for the hills yet before letting herself fall back onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Whoa." She exclaimed.

Harry on the other hand looked to be in immense pain, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he gripped her duvet, his eyes squeezed tight. Maggie instantly felt guilty, and allowed the words that he told her before she then a spanner in the works — as Charles would say when they royally screwed up.

"Let we who waken from our sleep,

return at once to slumber deep." She cried out with feeling, and in a second she was snoring softly.

It was only then, when she was off to la la land did Harry date to open his eyes, he knew if he looked into those big brown eyes once his self control would go out the window, and he'd be back into the exact same position she had them in, only this time he intended to finish it.

He shook his head in disgust at himself removing himself from the mattress, scowling down at the young temptress that was sent to be his own personal hell; his forbidden fruit, he almost woke her sisters to say a succubus vanquishing spell because he was certain that was what she was sent to lure him to his demise.

He leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead "sweet dreams, Maggie." He whispered, straightening up he rose his hand to her forehead and wiped her memory clear of his visit.

–The Power Of Three–

Maggie awoke the next morning well rested, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why she was so happy, glancing around the room she looked for a clue, but everything was in its place, where she left it. What she found however were the pills she knew for a fact she forgotten at the headquarters.

Frowning she got up and decided to get ready for the day deciding not to question her good mood.

–Power of three—

"Harry called." Charles informed them, orbing into the room while they were eating breakfast. "He's in London, the elders gave him all the information he needed, he also informed me that the elders aren't going to put up with your blackmail any longer." He chuckled. "Don't make any enemy out of the elders, girls. Whilst you are important to them they're not your biggest fans."

" _Charitys not your biggest fan."_

" _Feelings mutual."_

"Maggie, I see you're bright eyed and chipper this morning." Charles sang, "So the pills worked? Harry said you left them at the headquarters so he dropped them off to you last night, but you were already out like a light."

"I didn't take them."

He frowned. "You didn't do any spells did you?"

She started to shake her head no but another memory started to resurface.

 _Taking out the ingredients she brought them to her desk and started to prepare the goo recipe she now could recite in her sleep, grabbing a new brush to sacrifice she dipped it into the glass bowl, and gently glided the cold sludge up her forearm. Closing her eyes she started to say the spell "we who struggle, break and bend—"_

" _Maggie stop!"_

"I don't think so, it's a little fuzzy. Do you by any chance know a spell to help you sleep?"

He frowned "Poppy, yar, and Brisbane steep—"

She shook her head no. "Any other?"

"Let we who waken from our sleep-" Mel started to recite

"Return at once to slumber deep" Maggie joined her on the last line. "That's it! How'd you know?"

"Harry taught it to me after I lost Nico so I could sleep, I haven't used it since or I would have suggested it. How's you know it?"

That was just the thing, Maggie didn't know but she had a sneaking suspicion of who taught her it. Her real question was why did he wipe her memories of his visit? What happened?

"I don't know."

After breakfast, the others left the house getting a head start on their day. Macy went to the lab despite it being a Sunday, Mel went to work and she didn't know where Charles went.

Climbing the stairs to the attic , she grabbed the big heavy book and went to sit on the couch, with it resting on her knees.

She flipped through the pages searching for what she wanted, hoping there was a spell for it.

"Yes!" She cried in triumph, thrusting one fist in the air with glee. She carefully read the script, pronouncing each word clearly, when she felt she memorized it she lit a candle, closing her eyes and reciting the spell:

" _Powers and emotions tied,_

 _a witch's heart is where it hides._

 _Help her through her agony,_

 _bless her with her memory!"_

She blew it out as memories from the night started to surface.

" _I'm not jealous."_

" _Possessive"_

" _Protective" he allowed, "I don't like to share what I consider mine."_

" _And what do you consider yours?"_

" _The charmed ones."_

 _You, he thought._

" _It's a sleep spell to help you sleep; incase you didn't want the pills."_

 _You_

 _You_

 _You_

" _I'm possessive and protective of what I consider mine"_

" _Maggie" he whimpered._

 _Her lips crushed to his in a passionate_ _,_ _determination kiss, deepening by the minute._

 _Let We who waken from our slumber, return at once to slumber deep._

 _Sweet dreams, Maggie._

Maggie gasped coming out of the memory, her face felt like it was on fire, as mortification and embarrassment flooded her remembering how she threw herself at him. No wonder he wiped her memories clean.

The logical side of her began to point out facts, she felt like there should be a devil and an angel sitting on her shoulders telling her right from wrong- maybe there was a spell for that.

He kissed you back.

 _It's wrong, he's so much older than you._

He kissed you back.

 _It's against the rules._

He kissed you back.

"Argh" She cried out in frustration, she knew Harry took her memories away for a good reason, while she was a little pissed he took that choice from her; she also understood it. Like her he took the cowards way out, he set things right, she knew she had to take the memories away.

A tear rolled down her face as she relit the candle and read over the reverse spell, taking a deep breath she let a few more tears fall before she spoke : "Spell was cast,

now make it past.

Remove it now,

don't ask me how"

The candle was blown out again, and with it went the memories of a ghost of a kiss and sleep spells.

–The Power of three –

Harry returned three weeks later, the happiest they have ever seen him. he returned to his Whitelighter duties, giving Charles a handshake after he hugged the girls goodbye. "Thank you for watching over my girls, Charles."

Charles grinned for once not a cynical look on his face. "Our girls." He corrected with a laugh.

Harry shook his head fondly, glancing at the smiling faces of the three sisters, his eyes lingering on the Youngest. "I don't share, Charles."

His response made Maggie's heart flutter and her head ache, she felt like that word "share" was supposed to mean something to her; something important but for the life of her she just couldn't remember.

Harry on the other hand could, and it took everything in him not to give into his feelings and desires, not to press his lips against her plump warm ones, he almost begged Charles to wipe his own memories, but he couldn't. He didn't want to loose that feeling as brief as it may have been.

At least he finally knew what his forbidden fruit tasted like.


End file.
